


Don’t Ask

by bunny_rope



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana Bloom (background), Angst, Dreams, Hannibal’s in Jail, M/M, Minor Molly Graham/Will Graham, Molly Graham (background), Nightmares, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, self-indulgent angst, they’re both sad abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_rope/pseuds/bunny_rope
Summary: Hannibal and Will dream about each other while Hannibal is  imprisoned at the BSHCI.Based off of a tumblr post by kissingcannibals, (https://kissingcannibals.tumblr.com/post/638732879994699776/do-you-guys-think-hannibal-and-will-dreamed-of) that I saw and then immediately expelled this from my brain onto an empty google doc. I hope y’all enjoy self indulgent angst bc that what this is. All Hurt no Comfort babey aww yeah!!Alternate title: Will and Hannibal keep having dreams about each other and really don’t want to talk about it
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Don’t Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for no capitalization in this I typed it all out on my phone and I rlly don’t feel like editing rn, hope you enjoy!

will is used to the nightmares, it’s not like he hadn’t been having them every night since abigail died. that doesn’t make them any more tolerable though. waking up in a cold sweat panicking, molly doesn’t wake up, she’s a heavy sleeper. her presence should comfort him, knowing that he’s not alone, that someone who loves him, who he loves, is with him. it should comfort him, but it doesn’t. the good dreams are worse. feeling the ghost of a gentle caress, the barest memory of a soft smile or a comforting glance. it’s agony to wake up and not have the person they belong to there. he cries after waking up from those, drawing his knees to his chest and sobbing into the blankets as quietly as he can. he doesn’t want to wake molly up, he doesn’t want to have to explain why he wakes up with a serial killer’s name on his lips. so he cries himself to sleep as quietly as he can and resists the urge to get up and pull out the stack of letters he keeps in his dresser. will’s glad when she doesn’t ask why he’d been crying. though he knows she can tell from the puffy redness beneath his eyes some mornings, when he’d woken up too early to justify trying to fall back asleep. 

hannibal is not used to having nightmares, he’d experienced a few after matthew brown attacked him but they’d long since faded from his memory. he’s unused to waking up with tears running down his cheeks at ungodly hours of the night, trembling with barely contained emotion. the loss of control over his emotions isn’t something he’s used to either. the good dreams are worse because they remind him of what he cannot have. of conspiratorial smiles and hard-won eye contact, and of being sent away never to be seen or heard from again. he’s glad that no one pays much attention to his cell at night, he doesn’t want alana, or worse, chilton poking around his brain looking for answers as to why he wakes up crying most nights, gripping the sheets and willing himself to just go back to sleep and not dream at all. his dreams now feel as personal and delicate as some of the oldest rooms of his memory palace, those with screams echoing in their halls rather than music. he does not answer when one morning alana tells him she’d ask if he’d been crying if she didn’t know better. he’s glad she thinks she does, so she doesn’t ask why he’d been crying. he’d rather not add to the list of reasons he was going to kill her.


End file.
